


déan dearmad ar an gcuid eile

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Downton Abbey, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Childhood Friends, Flash Fic, Gaeilge | Irish Language, Nobility, Pre-Canon, Social Networking, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Feiceann Cora fadhb agus deis.
Relationships: Lara Croft & Mary Crawley & Edith Crawley & Sybil Crawley, Richard Croft/Amelia Croft
Collections: scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	déan dearmad ar an gcuid eile

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forget The Rest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959059) by [OldEmeraldEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye). 



Tagann an Tiarna agus an Bantiarna Croft chun freastal ar dhinnéar ag Downton, mar a dhéanann baill eile den uaisle. Tá leanbh, iníon, in éineacht leo.

Caithfidh gur rud uaigneach í, dar le Cora, agus leagann sí a triúr iníon uirthi.


End file.
